Naruto's crazy sleepover
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: Naruto has had his eye on Sasuke for quite some time what happens when he mixes his crush, alcohol, and his best friends into one mess of a sleep over? Well only one way to find out...SASUNARU YAOI ONESHOT!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! AND IF I DID IT WOULD BE A YAOI SERIS! I also don't own the song in this fic!**

**WARNING: YAOI AND LEMON YAY!**

**A/N: OKAY SOME OF YOU MAY RECOGNIZE THE TITLE OR STORY THAT'S BECAUSE I POSTED THIS STORY BEFORE BUT I REVISED IT I ADDED IN A LOT MORE AND WELL….REALLY FIXED IT UP ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ IT BEFORE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS BETTER ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**2:00 P.M Naruto's House**

The blond was in his room trying to figure out a way to tell the raven teen that he has had his eye on him for quite some time now. But how exactly was he going to do that?

Naruto sighed to himself trying to think of things to say to the raven without making a complete fool out of himself. A bright idea then made its way into Naruto's head. He'll just use his jutsu and make a clone of Sasuke that he can rehearse with!

Within moments the blond was standing in front of a replica of the sexy raven haired Sasuke.

"Hey sexy...wanna go out sometime?" Naruto shook his head and sighed.

_'What the hell am I thinking? I can't just go up to Sasuke-teme and say that! Okay let's try this again...'_

Before the blond could re-try his stomach began to turn and he then ran for the bathroom. "Shit I really need to start checking the dates on those damn milk cartons!"

After about an hour or so Naruto was out of the bathroom and back in front of his sexy Sasuke clone.

"Sasuke I've liked you for some time now..."

"Naruto..." The clone took a step towards the blond and smirked, "I love you...I want to screw you senseless..."

A huge blush then made it's way onto the blonde's cheeks, "W-What?"

"Listen dobe just take of your clothes and let me do you!"

Naruto was getting ready to have his way with his clone when he heard a loud knock at the front door.

"Damn it!" Naruto sighed running out of his room, opening the front door to revel a smiling Kiba.

"Hey Naruto we're going to go get some ramen want to come?"

A huge smirk then made it's way onto Naruto's lips he then wrapped his arm around Kiba's shoulder. "As long as your buying dog boy!"

Kiba rolled his eyes and sighed, with in moments the two boys arrived at ichiraku ramen shop where all their friends were already there, including Sasuke.

Naruto began to panic, _'Okay Naruto think of something quick!'_

"Whose up for a sleep over tonight at 7:00?"

The group stared at Naruto for a few moments no one saying a word.

Neji hmphed' and put his hands on his hips, "If there are going to be girls then it's no deal."

Naruto chuckled, "No girls, so whose with me?"

Everyone cheered and bolted out of the ramen shop to get all their stuff together including Sasuke.

Naruto smirked to himself, _'I can definitely use this sleep over to my advantage...'_

* * *

**7:00 P.M Naruto's House**

Naruto was humming to himself preparing for his guests to arrive getting everything ready. Naruto heard a knock on the door, making his way to the door and opening it to reveal Neji.

"Hey Neji ya long haired freak nice to see you!"

Neji began to glare daggers at Naruto, "What was that Uzumaki?"

Naruto laughed nervously turning around and began walking into the house,_ 'Better be nice, after all he's dating my best friend.'_

"So has my Kiba arrived yet?"

"No not yet..."

Naruto and Neji stood in place staring at the floor awkwardly for a few moments. Soon there was yet another knock on the door, Naruto walked back over to the door and opened it. Standing outside was Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Gaara.

Choji glanced around the room, "Dog boy better be here! He was supposed to bring the beer!"

As if on cue Kiba was standing at the door way with a huge smirk on his face holding four cases of beer. "Guess what I have!"

"Aren't you underage mutt?"

"Hey you shut the hell up Uchiha! Uchiha?"

Everyone's attention went to the doorway which had Sasuke leaning against the wall smirking.

Naruto grinned like a fool, "Okay now that everyone's here let get this party started!"

A few moments of silence passed Neji then cleared his throat, "So what exactly are we going to do?"

Naruto smirked, "Anyone up for truth or dare?"

The group of boys smiled and sat in a huge circle.

"So Lee ,truth or dare?" Naruto asked.

"Dare my youthful friend!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head,"Um... Okay." Naruto slipped his hand in the case of beer, took one out and threw it to Lee. "Drink this."

Lee studied the can of beer, opened it up and took a huge drink he then got a huge smirk on his face and began running around the room like a kid who just ate two bags of pixie sticks. Lee stopped running around the room and landed on Sasuke's lap.

Lee began to cackle, "Naruto! What is thie magnificiant substance!"

Naruto glared at Lee while Gaara glared at Sasuke. "Um...beer..."

Lee examined the can once again, "Hmm...Genius! Okay, my turn to ask someone to ask someone a truth or a dare!"

The group of boys glared at Naruto then looked back at Lee.

"Okay! This is for everyone! Truth or dare!"

"Um...dare." The group muttered out hesitantly.

"Everyone, drop your pants!"

The group of boys stood in their place all except for Naruto and Kiba who leaped to their feet and cheered. "Woo hoo!Yes captain!"

Before the two boys could drop their pants they were tackled to the ground, with every ones attention was on the two boys they didn't notice Lee naked running around the room while gulping down another can of beer.

"Oh my god he's naked!" Shikamaru yelled in horror.

The group of boys covered their eyes all except for Gaara who watched Lee in delight.

Lee then jumped into Gaara's lap, "Five dollars!"

Gaara began blushing, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Gaara! Five dollars!"

"Uhmm..."

"Five dollars for a lap dance!" Lee began giggling like a mad man before passing out.

Gaara began blushing he then stood up, carrying lee off to the door. "Naruto, this was fun, but if you'll excuse us we have something private to attend to."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief as the rest of the boys stared off into the distance no doubt scarred for life.

"Alright...enough of this game...whose up for twister?"

The group nodded not saying a world, with in moments the twister mat was set up. Kiba was sitting beside the spinner calling out orders.

"Left hand green!" Kiba watched in amazement as his boyfriend bent over. Kiba could feel his pants began to grow tighter not being able to take it any longer Kiba tackled his boyfriend to the ground and began licking and sucking on his boyfriend's neck as he moaned out in pleasure.

"K-kiba..."

Kiba then began to grind down on his boyfriend.

The four boys starred at the two on the ground in horror, Naruto cleared his throat.

"Uhm, I think you two have to leave..."

The two boys on the ground looked at their friends then back at each other then began to blush furiously. Kiba stood up and picked his boyfriend up bridal style and carried him to the door.

A few moments of silence passed when a growling noise broke the silence.

Choji began to blush slightly, "Do you have any food Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head and stood up, "Teme do you want to come to the kitchen with me and find some food for all of us?"

Sasuke sighed and stood up fallowing the blond to the kitchen, the two boys began to grab different items. A bowl of cherries and whip cream, chips, and popcorn. Naruto put the foods on the tray and was getting ready to pick it up when he felt a hand grab his.

"Here dobe...let me get that for you..." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear sending chills up and down his spine.

"T-thanks teme..."

The two boys began to walk back into the living room.

"Whoo food!" Choji cheered grabbing tray of food from Sasuke to only drop it making the bowl of cherries and whip cream splatter all over him and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed, "This was my good shirt too..." Shikamaru then stood up offering choji his hand, Choji took it and stood up with him. "Come on big boy let's go back to my house and get a clean pair of clothes on.

"Don't call me big!"

Shikamaru chuckled and licked some of the whip cream off of Choji's face, Choji blushed and didn't say a word.

"See you later Naruto, this was fun." And with that the two boys were gone.

The two boys sat in silence Naruto began to panic again, _'I finally have teme all to myself what am I going to do? Crap, crap, crap crap...'_

Sasuke leaned over to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Do you remember what I told you this morning?"

Naruto blushed and gave Sasuke a confused look, "What are you talking about teme?"

Sasuke smirked and pinned Naruto to the ground with his hands above his head. "You really don't remember dobe? This morning when you came back from the bathroom and told me you liked me..."

Naruto began to blush, "That was you? I thought you were my clone!"

Sasuke chuckled, "So what do you say dobe? Care to take me up on my previous offer?"

Naruto smirked and nodded his head not saying a word. Sasuke smiled leaning down capturing Naruto's lips in a heated kiss. Naruto moaned silently as Sasuke began to slip his fingers into Naruto's shirt removing it. Sasuke then slowly trailed his toung down Naruto's chest to his hardened nipples he began to lick and nibble as his hand slowly made it's way to the bulge at the front of Naruto's jeans. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke began to slowly rub.

"Sa..."

Sasuke smirked and slowly began to slip off Naruto's jeans, Sasuke then slowly trailed his toung down Naruto's stomach finally making his way to Naruto's hard member. Sasuke then began to slowly lick and suck at the tip of Naruto's throbbing member as the blond began to moan and groan. The raven haired teen began bobbing his head up and down Naruto's lengh slowly gaining speed. Sasuke could taste the pre cum leaking from Naruto's tip, Sasuke smiled and took his lips off of Naruto's throbbing member.

"Ugh...Sasuke...please..."

Sasuke chuckled, "Please what Naruto?"

"Please let me cum..."

Sasuke smirked and began to lick Naruto's hard member pulling away yet again.

"Ah, Sasuke please!"

Sasuke groaned and began palming himself, Sasuke then removed his jeans, Sasuke then put his two fingers in front of Naruto's lips. Naruto wasted no time and began sucking on Sasuke's fingers, Sasuke groaned removing his fingers from Naruto's hot mouth bringing them in front of Naruto's entrance and slowly slipped them in. Sasuke began making scissoring motions trying to stretch the blond out as fast as possible. Sasuke then removed his two fingers and added a third stretching the blond out more.

"Sasuke...enough...please..."

Sasuke smirked, "Tell me what you want me to do dobe and I'll do it."

Naruto blushed, "You know what I want you to do to me teme..."

"And what is that exactly."

"I want you to fu-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence Sasuke gripped Naruto's legs and wrapped them around his hips slowly slipping the tip of his hard member into the blond beneath him. Naruto bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. Sasuke slowly pushed his hard member more and more into Naruto's tight hole. Sasuke stood still letting Naruto adjust. Naruto groaned in frustration and began moving his hips slowly riding Sasuke's hard member. Sasuke groaned and pinned Naruto's hips to the floor getting the hint. Sasuke began to thrust into the blond slowly gaining speed.

"Oh my god mm...Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled to himself, _'Found it.'_

Sasuke began thrusting into the blond as fast and hard as he could making sure to hit the blonde's spot over and over in result making the blond moan louder and louder. The blond began to cling onto the raven haired teen desperately begging for more. Sasukes thrusts then began to become slow this was taking more out of the Uchiha then he was willing to admit. Sensing that the raven haired teen was getting Tired Naruto flipped them over so that he was now on top. Naruto began riding the Uchiha slowly bringing himself up then going back down hard. Sasuke moaned gripping the blonde's hips. Naruto chuckled to himself and began to go at a faster pace picking up the speed and going as fast as he could.

"Fuck Naruto, that feels so..."

Naruto chuckled gripping onto his neglected member while riding Sasuke as fast as he could knowing he was going to cum any second. Sasuke moaned loudly and began to thrust upwards meeting Naruto's thrusts.

"Sa...I'm gonna..."

Before Naruto could finish his sentence he came hard all over his hand, Sasuke groaned loudly as Naruto's walls tightened around Sasuke's hard member. Sasuke thrusted up into Naruto a few more times before cumming hard filling the blond teen. Naruto groaned collapsing on top of Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto as the two boys slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**11:57 P.M**

Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Gaara, and Lee stood outside Naruto's house ready to enter. The six boys were feeling guilty for just leaving their friends like that but hopefully they would understand and they could get the party started again.

Kiba opened the door and entered while the five other boys fallowed behind. The six boys stared in horror at what they saw. On the floor was Naruto naked on top of a naked Sasuke with his member still inside him.

"Um I think we should come back later..." Kiba muttered while walking backwards as the others began to do the same.

**Mean while at the Haruno residence...**

The two girls were sitting in the pink haired girls bedroom while they read gossip magazines.

"I wonder how the sleep over went..." The blond haired girl mumbled while nibbling on some chips.

Sakura humphed and crossed her arms, "It's not fair that we weren't even invited..."

"What do you think they're doing?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a handful of chips, "You know fighting, training, manly things..."

* * *

**End.**

**I hope you guys liked it! Review please!**

**It was one of the first stories I ever wrote so...yeah!**


End file.
